meu amor por você, minha perdição
by Sophie-sama
Summary: eles só tinham uma chance, uma chance para amar sem medo... mas sesshoumaru não deixaria. dois irmãos apaixonados pela mesma mulher a um ponto que podem travar uma guerra pelo amor dela... mas só um venceria.InuxKagxSess.
1. prólogo

essa fic é dedicada to me,myself and I,

aff,

mas voltando ao caso,

o inu não me pertence, vou falando logo já q eu não vou repetir a fic inteira a mesma coisas, os capts são pequenos, eu exijo reviews, a fic foi postada em outro site( cujo eu não falo para não perder o pessoal q tá lendo para ler logo ela inteira) foi a primeira fic q prestou, e como o inu&cia não me pertencem, eu me contento com o meu iago( cujo eu chamo de SESSHY-CHAN! já que ele é a kra do sesshy, só q ele é mais "alegre" irritantemente " alegre")

**Ele: um hanyou que era rei por causa da morte de seu pai... feita pelo seu irmão.**

**Ela: a noiva de seu irmão.**

beijos,

quero reviews

EXIJO REVIEWS!

sakura-princesa.

qualquer mensagem (pessoal) q queiram me mandar, para dicas ou algo parecido, se quiserem privacidade, mandem pelo seguinte e-mail:

sakirb(underline)inuyafics(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

ou assim, se aparecer:


	2. a morte de inutaishookagome,desaparece

Era uma vez um reino muito prospero de inu daiyoukais, ele era governado pelo rei inutaishoo, um dos maiores inu daiyoukais existentes, ele era casado com uma youkai e com esta teve um filho, mas uma enfermidade atacou sua esposa e esta faleceu, sesshoum

Era uma vez um reino muito prospero de inu daiyoukais, ele era governado pelo rei inutaishoo, um dos maiores inu daiyoukais existentes, ele era casado com uma youkai e com esta teve um filho, mas uma enfermidade atacou sua esposa e esta faleceu, sesshoumaru seu filho nunca mais sorriu, virou impiedoso com humanos e youkais, em uma de suas viagens inutaishoo conheceu uma moça, humana, chamada izayoi e por esta se apaixonou e ela por ele, sesshoumaru não aprovou o romance do pai e foi para as terras do oeste, izayoi e inutaishoo se casaram e tiveram um filho, um hanyou, de nome inuyasha...

Ouviam-se os gritos das pessoas, era algo insuportável de se ouvir, aquela guerra já estava por demais prolongada, inuyasha cobria a cabeça com travesseiros tentando acabar com toda a gritaria mais parecia impossível, o grito dos humanos e inu youkais sendo atacados e atacando era insuportável, um grito lhe pareceu familiar, ele saiu correndo, apesar de não poder ajudar em nada naquele estado, seu pai, caído, morto, era demais para ele, parecia ontem que eles conversavam sobre a guerra, sesshoumaru havia conseguido, estava ali, parado ao lado do pai, com seu sangue lhe manchando sua belíssima armadura, sua espada manchada de sangue, sangue de seu pai, pulou em cima do irmão, este sem muita dificuldade o jogou para longe o fazendo bater na parede, estava humano, sabia que no dia seguinte poderia lutar melhor, mas sua raiva era tamanha, queria matar o irmão, acabar com ele, puxou sua espada, esta continuava uma velha espada, não havia se transformado e este sabia o porquê, era um simples e mero mortal neste momento, sangue se misturava nas lágrimas caindo insistente e desesperadamente em seu belo rosto, atacou o irmão, mas foi para longe de novo, só se lembrava de quando criança, sendo desprezado, sentia-se inútil, queria ficar escondido em um canto, chorando, sabia que o pai estaria no mesmo lugar no dia seguinte, mas nesse momento não era assim, o pai estava morto, caído no chão a sua frente, ele rasteja até o pai lentamente, sesshoumaru continua a olhá-lo, mas agora com desprezo, ele diz.

- VAMOS! Eu me recuso a lutar contigo irmão neste teu miserável estado de humano, quero lutar contigo quando for um hanyou, para ao menos a luta torna-se interessante aos meus olhos, de que adiantar-me-ia lutar contigo e venceste sem poder saborear a vitória torturando-lhe, em teu momentâneo estado não daria gosto, nem tempo para torturar-te bastante, voltarei em três luas...inuyasha.

Disse o irmão mais velho sumindo na escuridão junto a seus guardas, inuyasha ainda se encontrava aos prantos abraçando seu pai, morto, já não lhe bastava ter a mãe em estado critico tinha seu pai e único amigo morto, ele chorava desesperadamente, os inu youkais e humanos ali presentes observavam a cena com admiração e tristeza, seu rei morto, as imagens dele falando com inuyasha não lhe saiam a mente.

_-inuyasha._

_- o que foi pai?_

_Falou inuyasha entediado._

_- vai começar uma guerra e terei que lutar._

_- ah! Parabéns já sabemos que vencerá._

_- é contra seu irmão sesshoumaru._

_Inuyasha fica calado, sabia que seria difícil para o pai lutar contra o primeiro filho, e diz._

_- não acredito que ele vá tentar nos fazer mal._

_Inutaishoo da um leve sorriso vendo o filho o olhar encorajando-o, e diz._

_- inuyasha, quero que me faça algo._

_- claro._

_- se algo me acontecer, gostaria que virasse rei e luta-se contra sesshoumaru._

_- o que?_

_- é isso inuyasha, me prometa._

_- claro._

_Inutaishoo assenti a cabeça e sai da sala deixando inuyasha sozinho, este fica preocupado, o pai falando assim lhe assustava algo aconteceria? Não, nada..._

Inuyasha queria se matar, mas não podia, teria que fazer o que prometeu, ele se levanta e diz.

- povo, o ultimo desejo de meu pai era que eu vira-se rei e os governasse e vencesse sesshoumaru, e eu o realizarei.

Todos assentiram, inuyasha entrou no castelo com cabeça baixa e foi direto até o quarto da mãe, não conseguia entrar, ele abre um pouco a porta e a vê sentada na cama e diz.

- inuyasha, noticias?

- Hai.

- quais?

- mamãe...

Ele não agüenta e entra correndo e abraça a mãe derramando, mas lágrimas, izayoi entendeu aquilo como sua resposta, deduziu que inutaishoo estivesse morto, e começou a chorar também e disse calma.

- ele morreu?

- Hai.

Ela começa a chorar desesperadamente, os dois adormecem do jeito que estão...

0.o

Sesshoumaru andava de um lado para o outro do seu castelo, então um criado aparece dizendo.

- sesshoumaru-sama não a encontramos em lugar nenhum do reino.

- não pode ser, procure de novo.

- mas sesshoumaru-sama, tem que aceitar a hipótese de que a nee-san pode ter sido levada pelos inu youkais do norte.

- se eles ousaram levar minha noiva, eles vão se ver comigo, agora vá procura-lá.

- sim sesshoumaru-sama,

O criado sai do salão e sesshoumaru fica olhando a porta e diz.

- kagome...


	3. meu nome é kagome a noiva de sesshoumaru

Guardas inu youkais andavam procurando qualquer outro inu youkai do oeste, ou os chamados espiões, eles ouviram um choro, e foram, encontraram um esconderijo na parede do palácio, e abriram viram lá uma garota aparentando ter uns quinze anos, vestida com roupas consideráveis da realeza, usava uma coroa pequena indicando ser ou uma princesa ou noiva de alguém de porte superior ao seu, eles dizem.

- o que encontramos aqui hein?

- vamos levá-la ao rei para ver o que fazemos com ela, quem sabe não podemos ficar com ela?

O medo abateu a jovem, eles a puxaram pelo braço e começam a levá-la a um salão, eles entram e a jogam no chão, inuyasha estava sentado no trono e a vê e diz.

- quem é esta?

- é do reino do seu irmão majestade.

A menina não conseguia encarar o rei, quando ele lhe pergunta.

- quem é você?

Ela o olha, sentiu seu coração bater, mas rápido como não batia desde que vira sesshoumaru, ela diz.

- kagome.

- kagome... Hum, o que você é?

- humana.

Ela fala como se fosse obvio fitando o chão e ele diz.

- olhe para mim.

- não posso.

- por quê?

- eu vou enjoar e vou acabar vomitando.

- O QUE?

Ele vai até ela e a puxa pelo vestido fazendo-a ficar com o rosto bem perto do seu e ele diz.

- diga-me o que de sesshoumaru.

- não. NÃO LHE INTERESSA, ISSO É COISA MINHA.

Ele lhe joga no chão bruscamente, esta fica deitada encarando o teto por algum tempo, ela mexia no cabelo com os dedos levemente e encarava o teto como se gosta-se, ele diz.

- tranquem-na no calabouço.

- claro majestade.

- espera.

Todos param de se mexer e a encaram, ela havia falado calma, se levanta, ficando sentada e diz.

- não querem mexer com sesshoumaru querem? Ele pode muito bem destruir este reino com um rei como você.

- como assim?

- quando é alguém do inimigo não se deve colocar no calabouço, deve-se corteja-la, se for mulher, fazer com que esta fique encantada e apaixonada a ponto de dar as informações para você, parece que não é nada igual ao seu pai inuyasha.

- o conhecia?

Ele pergunta docemente fazendo ela o olha com um olhar tão doce que o fez ir até ela e levanta-la, e ela diz.

- s-sim.

Ele começa a acariciar seus cabelos e diz.

- como o conheceu?

Ele a pega no colo e a coloca na escadaria e se senta ao seu lado despachando os guardas e ela diz.

- ele me salvou.

Ela não o encarava, ele já estava cantando vitória, o jogo de sedução entre os dois era competitivo, porém parecia que ele tinha alguns pontos a mais, foi ai que ela acordou e disse.

- e sesshoumaru cuida de mim desde que saiu daqui, ele me levou, eu o amo.

Inuyasha fica pasmo, como ela conseguia amar alguém como o sesshoumaru, ela dava pequenos sorriso olhando para o outro lado, isso não deixava de ser verdade, sesshoumaru sempre fora delicado e doce com ela, nunca gritou uma única vez, e ele diz.

- keh! Ele é um chato.

- EI! NÃO É NÃO.

- É SIM.

- NÃO É.

- É SIM.

- NÃO É.

- É SIM.

- É SIM.

- NÃO É.

- ainda bem que concordou comigo.

- droga.

Ela se levanta e começa a ir até a porta quando o ouve e para.

- ei! Garota! Espera.

- meu nome é kagome como já disse.

- ei!

- não é ei também.

- aonde vai?

- vou para o calabouço, pelo que me lembro me mandaste para lá.

- keh! Vá se quiser.

- bem melhor que tua companhia.

Ele da um sorriso maldoso e diz.

- pensando bem minhas concubinas estão ficando chatas.

Ela o olha espantada e diz.

- o que disse?

- o que ouviu.

Ele vai até ela que se vira e ficam cara a cara, seja o que fosse que quiser-se fazer, estava conseguindo, ele começa a acariciar os cabelos dela, ela tenta se afastar mas ele a pega pela cintura, ela começa a tentar empurra-lo, ele começa a beija-la pelo pescoço e ela virava o rosto tentando impedir, não queria, como poderia quere-lo? Ele agora beijava suas bochechas, estava quase para beijá-la na boca quando ela o empurra com força e este cai a levando e ela diz.

- me solta.

Se soltando dele ela se levanta e o olha assustada, sua barriga dava voltas, nunca se sentira tão... Tão... Nunca sentira tanto a vontade de ter alguém assim, mas se apaixonar estava fora de questão, como queria que sesshoumaru fosse buscá-la neste momento, este nunca ousou encostar um único dedo nela, agora este, nem parecia seu irmão, na verdade eram totalmente diferentes, enquanto sesshoumaru conseguia se manter calmo e sempre saber o que fazer este fazia o que lhe vinha na mente, kagome ergueu a cabeça e disse.

- será que precisa de escravas para que as mulheres fiquem com você.

Inuyasha se levanta e a olha e diz.

- como ousa falar assim comigo?

Kagome lhe da um tapa na cara e diz.

- como ousou tentar me beijar, caso precise de mim "majestade" estarei no jardim.

Ela se vira e vai até a porta e sai, inuyasha estava perplexo, ela era o que ele precisava, para ser tão atrevida e metida deveria ser algo muito importante para sesshoumaru, e mais, estava mesmo entediado, mentira quando falou de concubinas, não tinha e nem queria, mas uma brincadeira com sesshoumaru não o faria mal


	4. quebrando barreiras o beijo

duvidas pelo nome o0othaliao0osophiao0ohigurashi procurar no meu profile o.k?

td o q posso dizer, é q EU SOU a sakura-princesa o.k?

longa história e todo aquela blá blá blá

bjs

0o0o0o0oquebrando barreiras - o beijo 0o0o0o0o0o

ele vai para o escritório e vê a menina cuidando das plantas, era uma rosa que ela mexia, uma mulher já de certa idade entra e diz.

- inuyasha-sama.

- kaede?!

- Hai.

- gostaria que providenciasse um de nossos melhores quartos para a dama que está a cuidar da rosa no jardim, esta.

Disse-lhe mostrando-lhe a menina, kaede a olha e diz.

- mas alguma coisa inuyasha-sama?

- sim, peço para que coloque um buquê de rosas com este cartão.

Ele pega um papel e escreve algumas coisas e lhe da e diz.

- mostre-lhe seu quarto logo, afinal já esta a entardecer e logo irá querer dormir.

- Hai inuyasha-sama, mas se não for muito de minha parte gostaria de lhe perguntar a causa disso.

- claro kaede, apenas que esta moça é a nossa salvação, ela é algo muito importante que sesshoumaru esqueceu no nosso reino.

- e se for uma espiã.

- nos trataria com muita cortesia, está já me tratou como se eu fosse seu servo, sesshoumaru gosta de selvagens.

Ele da um sorriso malicioso, kaede já estava a estranhar o modo que seu mestre olhava, ou melhor, admirava a moça, kaede fez uma reverencia e saiu do escritório providenciando tudo o que seu rei a havia pedido, colocou as rosas e o cartão, foi até a menina e disse.

- senhorita.

Kagome se levantou e disse.

- sim.

- me chamo kaede e o rei inuyasha me pediu para que organiza-se seu quarto para vossa estadia.

- obrigada kaede.

- venha, vou lhe mostrar.

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça e foi atrás da anciã, chegaram a um quarto bem arrumado, havia algumas mudas de roupa no guarda roupa e um buquê, foi até este e viu o cartão, um semblante triste lhe caiu ao rosto, se virou e disse.

- kaede-sama.

- apenas kaede.

-kaede, onde o rei se encontra?

- no escritório, se não precisa mais de mim com licença.

- toda.

A anciã saiu do quarto e kagome caiu na cama olhando o bilhete, lágrimas cresceram seus olhos azuis, ela amassa o bilhete e o joga na parede chorando, se deita e fica a se lembrar de quando conheceu sesshoumaru, este sabia de suas dificuldades, nunca a faria lembrar-se delas, pegou o bilhete e tentou ler, mas não conseguiu, pegou o bilhete e saiu correndo até o escritório, aonde quer que fosse, encontrou-o, adentrou no aposento e viu ele a observando, estava atrás de mesa com alguns papeis e disse.

- poderia ler para mim?

Ele a olhou perplexo, não sabia ler, suspirou e disse.

- não sabe ler?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça, ele percebeu as lágrimas e soltou um "feh" depois foi até ela e disse.

- eu escrevi que esperava que se senti-se em casa aqui.

-hunf!

- olha aqui é só para isso que veio aqui? Pronto já falei agora saia.

Ela mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios e deixou cair o papel, depois se virou e abriu a porta quando ele disse.

- espera.

Ela o olhou confusa e ele disse.

- quer que eu lhe ensine a ler e a escrever.

Ela abriu um sorriso, talvez ele não fosse tão ruim e disse.

- Hai, se não for incomodo.

- estou por aqui desses papeis, te ensinar vai ser ótimo.

Ele começa a rir e ela não entende e diz.

- acho que obrigada.

- venha.

Ele se sentou e ela ao lado dele, ficaram horas naquilo, ele fazia algumas graças e ela ria, muitas vezes ele ria junto, então ele fez um símbolo e disse.

- faça.

Pegou o pincel com um pouco de dificuldade e começou a fazer, o que saiu foi um borrão, mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios e fechou os olhos, mas foi ai que sentiu um toque, abriu os olhos e soltou os lábios, a mão dele estava sobre a dela levando-a, ela sentiu o coração dela bater mais rápido, estava respirando com dificuldade, apesar das garras e de parecer sinistro, aquele ser ao seu lado tinha um toque leve e delicado, estava lá o símbolo, ele a olhou e ficaram a se fitar, ele nem percebera o toque da mão, e não ligara, ele soltou a mão dela um pouco assustado também e ela diz.

- obrigada.

Levanta-se e ele diz.

- já vai?

Ela o olha confuso, quando vê já está a sua frente e a beija, ela corresponde, muito assustada, ele acariciava suas costas e seu cabelo preso em uma fita, eles se separaram e ela o olhou com um sorriso e tocou nas orelhinhas dele, ele pegou as mãos dela e tirou das orelhas e disse.

- me desculpe.

- não.

- como?

- de que adiantaria?Já aconteceu não?

-já.

- então inuyasha, não tem o que pedir desculpas, não foi só você.

- eu iniciei.

- só deu o primeiro passo, o primeiro inuyasha, ainda pode desistir, com licença.

Ela vai à direção da porta e para e diz.

- a propósito, você beija bem.

- melhor que o sesshoumaru?

- não sei, nunca o beijei.

- como?

Ela se vira e o olha, diz.

- nunca beijei ninguém inuyasha, seu irmão nunca me forçou, me tratou como uma verdadeira dama, enquanto você me trata como mulher.

Ele não entendeu, ela sai dando mais um obrigado, foi em direção do quarto e dormiu, enquanto ele ficou sentado naquela cadeira pensando naquelas palavras, então sua mãe entra e diz.

- quem era aquela que saiu a pouco inuyasha?

- mãe, deveria estar na cama.

- inuyasha eu estou doente, não sou invalida.

- eu sei.

- quem era?

- sesshoumaru a esqueceu.

- ah coitada.

- não ele a esqueceu aqui.

- a bom explique-se querido, o que aconteceu? Ela saiu com a mão nos lábios e um sorriso vitorioso.

- parece que o jogo esta evoluindo.

- jogo?

- da vida.

- inuy.

- to cansado... Tchau!

Ele se levanta e sai deixando izayoi lá, ela vê uma folha e vê um borrão e depois um símbolo, estaria seu filho se apaixonando? Afinal, o que estava escrito era "ai"... que significava... amor,Saiu do quarto e foi para o seu, dormir pela milésima vez.

0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o vim atormentar v6 um pouquinho0o0o0o

reviews

SÓ POSTO COM REVIEW.

o0oThaliao0osophiao0ohigurashi


	5. o verdadeiro inuyasha o começo da fuga

Os dias foram passando rápido e izayoi havia conhecido kagome, esta ficava a cuidar das rosas todo santo dia, conversava com izayoi e esta lhe contava todas as coisas engraçadas que aconteceram com inuyasha e sesshoumaru quando menores, kagome ria nessas conversas, kagome prepara chás para izayoi, chás especiais que aprendera a fazer com sesshoumaru, da cura ao veneno, se encontrava pouco com inuyasha, este a estava evitando, e ainda indagava sobre as palavras, como sesshoumaru a tratava como dama e ele como mulher, ela era uma mulher, inuyasha então saiu do escritório e foi para o jardim, já era noite, ouviu risadas e foi atrás, viu kagome e sua mãe conversando.

- aí o inuyasha saiu correndo pelado no meio do povo.

- hahahahahahaha.

- com os dois anos dele ele fez muita besteira.

- hahahahaha eu não acredito hahaha ele parecia tão serio no começo mais vejo que é uma questão de tempo hahaha, conte-me mais izayoi.

Inuyasha estava vermelho, como ela poderia ter dito aquilo? Saiu de lá com uma cara de que ia matar um e kagome disse.

- izayoi acho que é melhor você voltar para o quarto, vou pedir para kaede dar seu chá ok?

- claro querida boa noite, boa noite inuyasha.

Izayoi saiu? Não ela ficou escondida atrás de uma árvore e inuyasha foi até kagome, ele não estava com uma cara muito boa.

-kagome.

0.o

Sesshoumaru estava sentado em seu escritório vendo alguns papeis quando ouviu a porta se abrir com um estrondo, vários youkais lobos se posicionavam em sua frente, e sesshoumaru disse.

- quem são vós?

- eu sou kouga majestade, o líder dos youkais lobos, vim aqui para juntar meu grupo com sua tropa contra a guerra contra os inu youkais do norte.

- por que acham que podem? Seu grupo por acaso é bom o bastante como o meu?

- é claro majestade, o que faremos?

- o objetivo de tal luta além de dominar o reino do norte é salvar minha noiva kagome que foi levada por tais seres insignificantes, depois acabaremos com eles, primeiro mandarei dois espiões que me darão noticias frequentemente e uma espiã que terá o trabalho de fazer o rei, meu querido irmão, se apaixonar por ela.

- sim, mas quando entraremos?

- na hora da guerra, dentro de apenas duas luas.

Kouga da um sorriso, iria conseguir sua vingança, e nunca mais teria que ver o aquele inukoro...

0.o

Como ele ousou brigar com ela daquela forma, ela não estava fazendo nada demais em conversar com izayoi e lhe dar remédios, ela entra em seu quarto e vai para a janela, vê um lago bem perto das províncias do castelo, precisava tomar banhos como antigamente, um lago serviria, a menina sai do castelo por um buraco que havia encontrado ao remexer nas flores, começou a andar e logo chegou ao lago, de alguma forma parecia chamá-la, ela começou a adentrar no lago no jeito que estava à água estava fria, mas não saiu do lago, o vento parecia lhe dar uma canção, alguém ali perto repousava, ouve o som da água se mexendo e abre os olhos, vê a menina já totalmente molhada na água, desce da arvore e fica na beira, a menina o olha saindo do lago, ficaram frente a frente em uma distancia considerável, o vento fazia o vestido da menina colar mais ainda, aquele branco simples mostrando-lhe podendo dizer tudo, pouco se usava em baixo do vestido, ela tira o prendedor e o joga no chão se aproximando de inuyasha, ela chega bem perto dele e diz em seu ouvido.

- Trate-me como mulher inuyasha, me faça mulher.

Ficando de novo a encarar o belo rosto do hanyou, estes se beijaram, com paixão, algo mais havia algo simplesmente normal para alguns mais novos para estes que agora se encontravam a beijarem, eles se separam, os cabelos dela se misturavam no rosto, foi como a consciência lhe baixando depois de um momento de ingenuidade, correu um pouco mais foi segurada pelo hanyou, ele ficou mais perto dela como se quiser-se outro beijo, ela não estava entendendo e acabou cedendo, depois sentiu algo a cobrir, era o casaco de seu rei, este diz.

- gostaria de conversar?

- Hai.

Eles se sentam a beira do rio, e ele diz.

- tem tudo o que precisa kagome?

- Hai.

- como... Como era quando estava com sesshoumaru?

- eu quase não o via, mas às vezes ele tirava dias para passamos a tarde juntos, ele ria verdadeiramente, o sorriso dele é magnífico.

Um olhar de tristeza baixou no hanyou, a menina percebeu e disse.

- não que seu não seja, o seu é lindo também, quando você ri, eu sinto algo mágico.

O hanyou fica assustado e a olha, esta sorria o fitando, ele sentiu o coração da menina acelerar igualmente a sua respiração, sem perceber o seu também, o que esta menina tinha? Ele se lembra do que ela disse: trate-me como mulher, inuyasha, me faça mulher. Parecia ele entender aquilo agora, talvez ela não quiser-se ser tratada com mimos, mas sim, como mulher, como um marido trata uma esposa, com carinho, então ele diz.

- pode ser que o seu seja melhor?

- não, o seu é melhor.

Um sorriso brota na menina acelerando o coração deste que a fitava carinhosamente, um sorriso contagiante que sem perceber já estava sorrindo, e diz.

- o seu.

- o seu hanyou.

Uma leve risada soltada sem querer pela menina, ele se aproxima fazendo-a ficar um tanto séria, ele tira uma mexa de cabelo de seu rosto e diz.

- sua beleza é inigualável.

- inuyasha.

- por que não é assim sempre?

- assim como inuyasha?

- por que não me disse antes?

- dizer o que?

- não ama sesshoumaru, ama?

A menina não sabia o que responder pela primeira vez tal pergunta, sempre dissera que sim, mas agora, não sabia, ela ficou seria, não queria ouvir aquela pergunta, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou intrigada, do que ele falava?

- não entendo inuyasha, do que falas?

- pediu-me para tratar-te como mulher, é o que estou fazendo.

- foi um deslize, eu não...

Ela olhou os olhos do hanyou se entristecerem e ouve.

- desculpe.

- como?

- eu... Nossa você deve estar confusa, sabe, eu um garoto que você não conhece direito lhe fazendo essas perguntas e falando coisas sem sentido.

- nem tanto, você é bem legal e sabe... Um segredo?

- claro.

- eu adoro poder andar neste castelo, conversar com sua mãe, sabe, eu me sinto uma princesa.

- você é uma princesa.

- não eu sou uma.

Ela é interrompida com inuyasha chegando mais perto dela, ambos sentiam a respiração do outro e ele diz.

- a minha princesa.

E a beija, esta retribui com a mesma paixão, esta vai se deixando levar, ele a pega no colo e diz.

- tem medo de altura?

- inuya.

Ele tapa a boca dela e da um salto parando na sacada de seu quarto, ele a bota no chão a beijando antes que a menina fala-se algo, esta se deixava levar, quando ouviram uma batida na porta e um grito

- FILHO! SABE ONDE KAGOME ESTÁ?

Inuyasha e kagome se olham, molhada do jeito que estava e com o vestido praticamente transparente, a vergonha lhe abateu fazendo-a ficar com um rubor, ele diz.

- NÃO MÃE, DEVE ESTAR A DESCANÇAR EM SEU QUARTO!

A mulher sai e kagome diz.

- pelos deuses o que está acontecendo? Eu nunca deveria estar aqui!

- eu estou tão confuso quanto você kagome.

A menina esbanja um sorriso e diz.

- sabe, eu gosto muito quando fala comigo como se fala com uma amiga.

Ela se senta ao seu lado e põe a mão em sua face, na bochecha direita dele e diz.

- por que é isso que eu quero ser.

-...

Ele estava assustado, não tinha palavras, ninguém nunca quis ser seu amigo, agora ela aparecia em sua vida de uma forma tão estranha e lhe dizia isso, mais ele via nos olhos dela que era verdade, ela não queria lhe fazer mal, talvez quisesse mais agora nesse momento não queria, e ela disse.

- inuyasha... O hanyou que parece mais assustador que um youkai é na verdade um garoto solitário a procura de alguém que possa ser amigo dele?

- é.

- pois agora inuyasha.

Ele a olha e toca na mão dela e ela continua.

- você encontrou esse amigo.

Ela se levanta e beija a testa do hanyou, depois vai até a porta e diz.

- boa noite inuyasha.

- boa noite kagome.

A menina da mais um sorriso e sai do quarto, o garoto fica a fitar a porta, então percebe um cheiro diferente no ar, era bom, era de sakuras, ele então vê que o mesmo cheiro está em sua roupa, este cheiro é dela, este cheiro o estava deixando louco, como ela mexia com ele? Ele se deitou na cama e dormiu, sonhando com alguém, alguém que entrou na sua vida de uma forma maluca e agora praticamente tinha controle sobre ele, ele sussurra algo...

- kagome...

0.o

Kagome andava em direção a seu quarto quando é puxada por um guarda, ela logo reconhece, era bakontsu e diz.

- bakontsu?!

- nee-san, quero avisá-la de que sesshoumaru-sama vai mandar uma espiã para lhe ajudar.

- ajudar a que?

- a fugir!

- fu...gir?

- sim! Sesshoumaru-sama está muito preocupado com a senhorita, ela chegará com ordens para a senhora, ordens mandadas pelo próprio sesshoumaru-sama.

- você sabe quem bakontsu?

- sim, o nome é kikyou.

- "kikyou? Pelos deuses por que sesshoumaru a mandou?" obrigada bakontsu, agora vá, preciso dormir.

- sim nee-san.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

DÁ PARA ALGUÉM COMENTAR? Ù.ú EU TO FICANDO CANSADA DISSO!


	6. a irmã de kagome e a estranha ordem

Kagome acordou com os raios do sol já alto batendo em seu rosto, como esquecera de fechar a cortina? Levantou-se e tomou um banho de espumas, trocou de roupa, foi até a penteadeira e viu o cabelo um pouco desajeitado, mais ainda belo, às vezes ela achava que aquela beleza poderia ser sua salvação e também sua morte, pegou uma escova e começou a pentear o cabelo, se levantou e foi até a janela, viu então um cavalo, havia alguém por cima dele com uma capa, ela podia ver um pouco do cabelo, não podia ser a garota sem pensar duas vezes saiu correndo do quarto se dirigindo até a porta do salão principal quando ouviu alguém dizer.

- não vai tomar café kagome?

Ela para e fica rígida, olha para o lado e vê inuyasha com um pão com mortadela e um leite com chocolate, era hilária a cena, ela diz.

- não obrigada, não sou chegada a lanches pode se dizer de manhã.

- por que ia correndo para fora?

- o sol, quis ver o sol.

- não da pra ver da janela?

- é melhor no jardim, com as flores, parece até o jardim do éden.

Ele ficou a fita-la por um momento e depois disse.

- tudo bem.

Ela volta a andar até a porta e ouve.

- mas, temos uma hospede a duquesa kikyou, ela vai se hospedar aqui por alguns dias.

- "então é ela mesma." que bom, com licença majestade.

- mais uma coisa.

- o que?

-não me chame de majestade, chame-me de inuyasha.

A garota da um sorriso lembrando-se do que dissera no dia anterior, que era sua amiga, e realmente queria ser talvez queira ser mais até que uma amiga, ela volta a seguir seu caminho, anda pelo jardim e finalmente encontra a figura que queria ver, ou melhor, era obrigada, e diz.

- kikyou...

- kagome, tenho ordens, sesshoumaru quer que você passe a noite com o irmão dele.

- o que?

- na verdade, não vai acontecer nada, você terá de lhe dar esse sonífero e se deixar levar, depois de cinco minutos ele estará desmaiado e pensara que passaram a noite juntos.

- por que isso kikyou?

Kikyou da um sorriso maldoso, kagome pode perceber, apesar de kikyou estar com uma capa que lhe cobria os olhos e kikyou diz.

- sesshoumaru quer que inuyasha se apaixone por você, assim você poderia lhe entregar tudo, os planos de inuyasha e tudo mais.

- e?

- e ai sesshoumaru viria buscá-la e tomaria o reino do norte, e logo se casaria com você... "nee-san".

Kikyou falou a ultima palavra de uma maneira esnobe que kagome não gostou nada, ela lhe estendeu a mão com um pequeno frasco que continha um pó e disse.

- dê-lhe e ele estará em suas mãos kagome, vou ficar e supervisionar tudo.

Kagome começou a sorrir igual à kikyou sorria, maldosamente e disse.

- será que faz isso achando que sesshoumaru se apaixonará por você kikyou? Não agüenta vê-lo apaixonado pela irmã mais nova?

O sorriso de kikyou se desfez, kagome pegou o frasco e disse.

- não tenha duvidas de que farei "onee-sama".

Dando ênfase a ultima palavra com um tom esnobe e soltou outra risada dizendo.

- até kikyou.

E saiu do local onde a irmã mais velha se encontrava como kikyou odiava está garota por ser mais bela, kikyou havia sofrido um acidente e ficado com o corpo e rosto totalmente deformados, ela perdeu a vontade de viver, até que kagome fez um corpo de barro com semelhanças ao dela, já que kikyou sempre quisera ser bonita e nunca fora o bastante, kikyou gostava do corpo de barro, mais odiava o fato de que nunca teria filhos, kagome não pode fazer o bastante, mais a ajudara muito, e de cara a roubara o homem que kikyou amava nunca a perdoaria, nunca.

0.o

Kagome andava pelos corredores do castelo com o pequeno frasco na mão, de alguma forma não queria ir e muito menos enganar inuyasha, pelos deuses o que estava acontecendo com ela? Olhou o frasco, não queria enganar inuyasha, e nunca o faria, não o estava enganando, apenas escondendo detalhes, ele não precisava saber que a "duquesa" era sua irmã, e muito menos que não era humana, era apenas um barro com uma alma dentro, uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da menina, e ela diz para si mesma.

- por que? Por que eu?

Suspirou, não tinha escolha, devia sua vida a sesshoumaru, a dela e a da irmã dela, apesar de que a da irmã dela não valesse muita coisa, considerando que quase a matou quando viu que eram parecidas, no fundo sempre foram, sempre ambiciosas e sempre egoístas, kagome já fora uma menina pura, mais quando precisava sabia usar sua beleza para bem próprio, aprendeu a viver assim, e de alguma forma se acostumou, nesses dias com inuyasha ela não usava sua beleza para si, de alguma forma ela usava mais não por vontade própria, ela tinha inuyasha, espera, ela para e fica a encarar o frasco e diz.

- eu tenho... Ele não me quer...

Um leve sorriso aparece na face da menina que diz deixando cair algumas lágrimas e diz.

- ele não me quer como outros, apenas a minha companhia.

A garota cai no chão sentada despejando lágrimas de felicidade, sabia que sesshoumaru a desejava, mais inuyasha, ela olha de novo para o frasco, da ultima vez que desobedecera sesshoumaru ficara cheia de marcas no corpo,

- tenho que fazer isso, kami-sama daí forças!

0.o

Inuyasha ia para o quarto, havia sido um dia muito estressante, ele entra e toma um banho, coloca apenas a parte de baixo da roupa de dormir, uma calça vermelha, se senta na cama quando ouve batidas na porta, um suspiro e disse.

- entre.

Na hora que ele viu quem era e como estava sentiu seu coração acelerar, era kagome, está estava com um vestido, uma camisola digamos que de seda branca até um pouco antes da metade das coxas e um robe por cima do mesmo tecido, além de uma bandeja na mão, ela com seus cabelos soltos a voar com o vento que vinha de sua sacada aberta a deixavam mais linda, e ela diz.

- inuyasha?

- sim entre kagome.

A garota da um sorriso entra e fecha a porta, dizendo.

- quis saber se quer chá, já dei de sua mãe, é muito bom.

- acalma?

- pode ter certeza.

- me vê um duplo.

A garota começa a rir de uma forma tão graciosa, coloca a bandeja em uma mesinha e começa a por o chá, pega o frasco e ouve inuyasha dizer.

- sabe se não te conhecesse kagome diria que estava querendo me matar.

Ele sorri e ela junto, ela olha para o frasco sentindo remorso e raiva de si mesma, o esconde embaixo de um pano na bandeja dando o chá para inuyasha dizendo.

- cuidado está quente.

Senta-se na cama e ele diz.

- kagome o que foi?

- nada.

- eu sinto o cheiro de medo, está com medo kagome?

- sente o cheiro de medo?

- sim.

Ele da à xícara para kagome que a coloca de volta para a bandeja, indo até inuyasha com lágrimas nos olhos, e diz.

- é que... O sesshoumaru será que ele ainda gosta de mim?

- como assim?

- ele deve pensar horrores de mim, sabe eu aqui como o irmão mais novo dele, deve achar cada coisa de mim.

Lágrimas começam a cair, mais kagome não estava mentindo, na verdade não mentia desde que chegara naquele reino, ele a envolveu em um caloroso abraço e a levou para a cabeceira da cama, agora estavam os dois deitados e ele a envolvendo com os braços, como ela tinha um cheiro bom, ela olha para inuyasha e diz.

- mais eu nunca me arrependeria.

- de que?

- se algo houvesse entre nós.

Ela se solta do abraço e coloca a mão na boca, ela não forçara o que dissera, e inuyasha se sentou na cama ficando na frente dela, colocou a mão em seu rosto e disse.

- sabe que eu também não.

Ele começou a desamarrar o robe da menina tirando-o e jogando no chão, ele então sentiu algo e disse.

- não quero lhe forçar a nada.

A garota arregalou os olhos, se enganara totalmente com aquele rapaz, ela o abraça e diz.

- tenho certeza que não.

Ela se solta do abraço e o beija, um beijo terno que foi ficando cada vez mais apaixonado, um beijo foi o começo de tudo...


	7. kagome é expulsa sesshoumaru é enganado

Os primeiros raios de sol iluminavam o quarto, a garota de olhos azuis acordava de uma longa noite, olha para o lado e percebe que está com a cabeça no peito de inuyasha, e que estavam apenas com um lençol cobrindo sua nudez, a menina cora ao lembrar-se do que havia acontecido entre eles, e deixa um leve sorriso escapar, começa a fitar o hanyou ao seu lado e começa a acariciar seus cabelos, este começa a abrir os orbes dourados e acorda com uma menina sorrindo para ele que acaba sorrindo junto, e diz.

- bom dia raio de sol!

A garota se senta na cama ainda segurando o lençol sobre o corpo com um sorriso maior ainda e ele diz.

- o que foi?

- ninguém nunca me chamou assim.

- agora eu vou sempre lhe chamar assim, meu amor.

A garota tinha lágrimas nos olhos e diz.

- e eu, meu amor.

Este se assusta um pouco mais logo sorri, a garota começa a chorar e diz.

- inuyasha.

- o que foi? Arrependeu-se?

Diz ele com um tom preocupado e ela diz.

- eu disse que nunca me arrependeria e nem que você me enxote daqui eu vou me arrepender inuyasha.

De alguma forma ela achou ter visto lágrimas se formarem nos olhos dourados do hanyou, a garota sorri, ela diz.

- é melhor eu voltar para meu quarto, já está a amanhecer e você tem seus queridos papeis, haha.

- feh! Eles podem esperar um pouco não?

- desculpe, se nos virem assim vão querer nos casar, se bem que eu gosto da idéia.

A garota fala sorrindo, ela para de sorrir e olha pra inuyasha, este estranha e ela diz abrindo outro sorriso.

- gosto, gosto muito dessa idéia, inuyasha... Acho que te amo.

- acha?

- eu te amo seu bobo!

- e se sesshoumaru viesse aqui para lhe buscar, o que faria?

- diria a ele para me desculpar e eu ficaria com você!

- e se ele te ameaçasse.

- para me ameaçar ele teria que tentar lhe fazer algum mal, e ai eu faria de tudo até ir com ele para salva-lo.

- mais isso não vai acontecer.

Uma lágrima desce pelo belo rosto da garota.

- sesshoumaru é muito possessivo, não duvido de nada.

Eles se beijam ternamente e ela se levanta para se vestir, depois de colocar o robe ela ia pegar a bandeja e ele diz.

- não, deixe que kaede leve.

- claro "querido".

Ela da ênfase em querido fazendo-o ficar vermelho, pega silenciosamente o frasco e o esconde no bolso do robe, indo até inuyasha e lhe dando outro beijo, este a abraça querendo ficar mais com ela mais ela se solta do beijo com um sorriso e diz.

- calma, eu não vou embora, lembra?

- tenho medo que vá.

- só se você me mandar embora e de quebra quebrar meu coração, eu te amo inuyasha, com nunca amei ninguém na minha vida, você é a única pessoa que não me desejou, você quis a minha companhia e isso lhe bastava, os outros, só querem me usar, depois me jogariam fora, eu te amo, lembre-se sempre disso, pois as minhas palavras são verdadeiras.

- eu também de amo kagome.

A garota da um sorriso enorme, e deixa lágrimas caírem em sua face, da um último beijo e sai do aposento com um sorriso quando encontra kikyou, que diz.

- fez?

- claro kikyou, apesar de ser contra, inuyasha não merece isso.

- a santinha kagome, quanto tempo não a vejo.

- kikyou, fique com sesshoumaru, mate-me se quiser, mais sabe muito bem, que isso não mudara nada, eu lhe dei um belo corpo e você me deu seu ódio.

- tem razão fiquei linda mesmo.

- então?

- isso não muda em nada meu ódio por você kagome.

- entendo, avise a sesshoumaru que fiz.

Ela passa por kikyou e vai tomar um banho em seu quarto, ela sentiu um aperto no peito, saiu da banheira e se trocou, penteou o cabelo, deu um grito quando ouviu a porta se abrir com um estrondo, era inuyasha, ela se levantou, e ficou a fita-lo, este estava chorando, detrás dele apareceu kikyou, kagome arregalou os olhos, o que ela havia feito? E ele disse.

- COMO OUSOU ME ENGANAR KAGOME?

- EU NÃO TE ENGANEI!

- COMO QUIS ME USAR DESSE JEITO? EU CONFIEI EM VOCÊ!

- EU NÃO TE ENGANEI INUYASHA! EU TE AMO! EU NUNCA TE ENGANARIA!

Kikyou arregala os olhos e começa a rir dizendo.

- amor? Você não sabe o que é amor para fazer tal coisa com inuyasha.

- inuyasha se você soubesse a verdade acreditaria em mim, kikyou está mentindo!

- ENTÃO VOCÊ NÃO É UMA ESPIÃ DE SESSHOUMARU?

- COMO OUSA PENSAR ISSO? EU O SEGUI E ME PERDI AQUI E VOCÊ ME ACHOU E PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ EU ME SENTI AMADA E FELIZ, SESSHOUMARU, QUE SE DANE SESSHOUMARU ME ESCUTA, EU TE AMO!

- NÃO AMA! EU ERA APENAS PARTE DE SEU PLANO, QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ COLOCOU SONIFERO EM MIM ONTEM?!

- NÃO! SINCERAMENTE ME MANDARAM COLOCAR MAIS EU NÃO COLOQUEI!

Kikyou se assusta, kagome realmente amava inuyasha, e inuyasha diz.

- prove-me.

Kagome pegou um frasco de uma gaveta com um pó e o mostrou, e disse.

- está cheio, eu ia colocar mesmo, a força, da ultima vez que desobedeci sesshoumaru ele me bateu, me espancou como espanca um youkai, e ainda diz me amar, mais na hora que você disse aquilo, eu tive ódio de mim, eu já com ódio de mim, senti nojo, eu escondi, e não menti em minhas palavras, ninguém nunca me amou inuyasha, nada mais que um desejo, luxuria, sesshoumaru cuida de mim por que eu sou o trunfo dele, ele é obcecado por mim.

- como podes mentir desse jeito.

- ESTÁ AQUI A PROVA!

- pode ser outra coisa.

- cheire então.

- VÁ EMBORA KAGOME! EU LHE EXPULSO DO REINO DOS INU DAÍ YOUKAIS DO NORTE!

Lágrimas caem desesperadamente pelo rosto da jovem que apenas se agacha segurando o frasco, inuyasha vai até ela e a puxa pelo braço bruscamente machucando-o, ele a leva até o portão do reino arrastando e puxando, ele a joga e fecha o portão, dizendo.

- NUNCA MAIS FALE COMIGO KAGOME! NUNCA MAIS!

- INUYASHA EU TE AMO! É verdade. É verdade. É VERDADE!!

Inuyasha deixa mais lágrimas caírem por sua face e sai dali dizendo.

- eu te amo kagome, mais não posso deixar que kikyou descubra.

Ninguém havia ouvido o que ele disse, kagome estava com o mesmo vestido e a coroa de quando chegara, ela vê kikyou dizendo.

- eu esperava mais de você kagome. Adeus.

Depois sai, kagome vai correndo até o portão e começa a balançá-lo na esperança de abri-lo gritando.

- INUYASHA! INUYASHA! INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ela cai no chão desabando em lágrimas, se levanta e começa a andar para a floresta, da uma ultima olhada no reino e deixa uma lágrima cair dizendo.

- eu voltarei inuyasha, eu voltarei para você.

0.o

Já se faziam vários dias desde que kagome havia sido expulsa, sua roupa suja e surrada, seu cabelo sujo, estava imunda, mais ainda tinha sua coroa, nesses dias estava muito enjoada, vomitava sempre, comia algumas frutas e poucas vezes lhe ofereceram abrigo, então ela vê o portão, um sorriso se forma em seu rosto, ela vai até o portão e os guardas a olham, e ela diz.

- me levem até sesshoumaru, digam que kagome está aqui.

- NEE-SAN?

- sim.

- RÁPIDO VAMOS LEVAR A NEE-SAN ATÉ SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!

Eles a pegam no colo, pois está já não conseguia andar de tanto os pés machucados, a menina de tão cansada acabou dormindo no colo do guarda, todos do reino quando a viram ficaram felizes, as crianças começaram a rir, ele entrou com a garota no colo, bateu na porta do salão e ouviu.

- entre.

Ele entrou e disse.

- sesshoumaru-sama, encontramos a nee-san.

Sesshoumaru se levantou com um pulo do trono e pegou a garota no colo, que começou a acordar, ao abrir os olhos ela o abraçou, sesshoumaru sentiu o medo e a tristeza dela e disse.

- o que houve? Mandei que kikyou lhe trouxesse em segurança para cá.

- kikyou fez inuyasha me expulsar dizendo que eu era sua espiã, ai sesshoumaru senti tanto sua falta, pensei que você nunca mais me acolheria em seus braços ou me amasse.

- está tudo bem, já passou, eu mesmo matarei kikyou.

- claro sesshoumaru por que não foi me buscar? fiquei com medo, seu irmão.

- ele encostou um dedo em você?

-, não. "Sesshoumaru me desculpe, mais não deve saber ainda"

- que bom.

Sesshoumaru derramava lágrimas, seu desespero era obvio, kagome sabia que ele não a amava, era apenas obcecado por ela, desde que a vira ele ficara assim, no começo ele a tratava como amor mais logo depois ela vira que não passava de obsessão, principalmente no dia em que ela fora andar com seu amigo Yuki, se conheciam desde pequenos, mais o que não passava de uma noite calma acabou em sangue, ela agora estava no quarto de sesshoumaru, encolhida, pegou algo escondido em seu vestido, uma lágrima escorreu em seu rosto agora limpo devido ao banho tomado, quis jogá-lo pela janela, mais algo lhe dizia para não fazer isso, ouviu sesshoumaru dizer.

- algum problema?

Ela guardou rapidamente o frasco e disse.

- não sesshoumaru-sama, estava apenas.

- apenas sesshoumaru, sabe que não gosto que me chame de senhor, o que lhe deu?

-"é verdade, eu nunca chamo o sesshoumaru de sesshoumaru-sama, o que deu em mim?".

Uma lembrança lhe veio à cabeça.

_- calma, eu não vou embora, lembra?_

_- tenho medo que vá._

_- só se você me mandar embora e de quebra quebrar meu coração, eu te amo inuyasha, com nunca amei ninguém na minha vida, você é a única pessoa que não me desejou, você quis a minha companhia e isso lhe bastava, os outros, só querem me usar, depois me jogariam fora, eu te amo, lembre-se sempre disso, pois as minhas palavras são verdadeiras._

_- eu também de amo kagome._

Ela diz.

- nada sesshoumaru.

Ele foi andando e ficou ao lado dela, esta ficou sentada, sentiu sesshoumaru lhe segurar pela cintura, o medo tomou conta da menina, ele começou a beijar seu pescoço e disse.

- kagome, não sabe o quanto eu te desejo querida.

- sesshoumaru ainda não nos casamos!

- e daí? Dou minha palavra de que caso contigo minha dama.

- ma.

Ela fora interrompida com um beijo de sesshoumaru, lhe veio nojo, queria vomitar, lembrou-se do beijo de inuyasha, era doce e muitas vezes delicado, como ele a respeitava, apesar de não parecer, confundiu os dois, quando finalmente eles se separaram do beijo ela disse.

- se isso tem que acontecer eu gostaria que fosse mais romântico, sabe, eu sou uma.

- eu sei querida, bom trarei o champagne tudo bem?

- claro querido.

Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto e voltou logo com o champagne e duas taças, kagome engoliu o seco, ele ia colocando na taça quando ela se levantou e disse.

- deixa que eu ponho...querido.

- claro.

Ela pegou as taças e a garrafa, ficou virada de costas para sesshoumaru colocando champagne em duas taças, pegou o frasco e despejou o sonífero na taça da direita, pegou esta taça sozinha e entregou para sesshoumaru com um sorriso, virou e pegou outra para si, ele tomou a taça em um gole, se kami tivesse pena dela faria efeito, ela tomou um pouco e colocou a taça na mesa, fez como kikyou falou foi se deixando levar, ainda estava vestida quando sesshoumaru desmaiou na cama, suspirou e começou a chorar, somente uma pessoa lhe vinha à mente, ela pensa.

- "inuyasha, eu vou voltar para você, eu vou provar que nunca lhe enganei, meu querido inuyasha".

Os primeiros raios de sol nasciam acordando a garota, esta se levantou e ficou apenas de roupas intimas, deitou-se na cama ao lado de sesshoumaru, ele tinha que pensar que haviam passado a noite juntos, senão não queria imaginar o que poderia acontecer, ela diz antes de fechar os orbes e voltar a dormir.

- desculpe sesshoumaru desculpe-me.

Sesshoumaru acorda e vê a menina ao seu lado apenas de roupas intimas, um sorriso se forma no youkai, como amava aquela menina, e agora era sua, ele beija em seus lábios um beijo doce, a menina começa a abrir os olhos com um sorriso e diz.

- bom dia.

- bom dia raio de sol.

Uma lembrança para kagome, ela segura e uma lágrima não cai, ela sorri e fica no colo de sesshoumaru que diz.

- ai querida me sinto tão bem, gostaria de passar o resto da minha vida aqui com você.

- eu também.

- mais o dever me chama, tenho que cuidar deste reino que um dia será de meu filho... Ou melhor, o nosso filho, quando você engravidar, cuidaremos dele juntos.

- oh sesshoumaru, não sabe como tais palavras me confortam.

O youkai nem percebera que ainda estava com roupas, mais a garota fora esperta o bastante para deixá-lo apenas de roupas intimas também, o youkai se arruma e sai, a garota faz o mesmo, vai até seu quarto e começa a chorar na cama, tinha ódio de kikyou, iria matá-la nem que fosse a ultima coisa que fizer-se


	8. kagome é espancada,grávida

**PARA DANDA JABUR.**

* * *

A garota tomou um banho, trocou-se e se arrumou, iria fugir do reino, iria atrás de inuyasha e lhe contaria toda a verdade e mataria kikyou, sua irmã iria pagar pelo que fez, foi aí que percebeu e disse.

- estou pali.

Neste momento ela sai correndo para o banheiro, enjoada de novo, era a terceira vez está manhã, deveria ter comido algo que lhe fez mal, lavou a boca e escovou os dentes, e saiu do quarto, atravessou o salão e ouviu um guarda dizer.

- kagome-nee-san sesshoumaru gostaria de vê-la.

-" será que ele descobriu?" uhun.

Ela foi até a sala do trono e viu sesshoumaru de costas para a porta, entrou e disse.

- disseram-me que queria falar comigo, o que houve sesshoumaru?

- sabe quem veio me visitar kagome?

- não, quem?

- kikyou.

-...

- e sabe o que ela disse?

- não faço a mínima idéia.

- tem certeza?

-Hai.

Ele vai até ela e lhe da um tapa que a faz cair no chão e grita.

- O QUE TE DEU SESSHOUMARU?

- tem certeza de que não sabe o que ela me disse?

Kagome se levanta e diz.

- já te disse que não.

Ele lhe da outro tapa que a faz voar até o outro lado do salão, ele vai até ela e diz.

- tem certeza?

Ela coloca a mão na bochecha e deixa cair lágrimas e diz.

- n-n-não.

- ela me disse que passou a noite com inuyasha.

- é mentira!

Ele lhe pega pelo vestido e lhe da outro tapa mais forte que os outros, e em seguida a joga no chão, kagome já estava começando a ficar tonta e a enjoar, mais segurou, e disse.

- eu não passei a noite com o seu irmão sesshoumaru.

- mentes.

- eu dei o sonífero só que ele.

- ele não tomou não foi?

- eu não sei.

- baka!

Ele lhe da outro tapa e kagome voa longe batendo na parede, ia desmaiar, não podia, ela segura e continua acordada e diz.

- E SE TIVER PASSADO? E SE REALMENTE TIVER PASSADO? NÃO TERIA COMO VOLTAR ATRÁS E NÃO ME ARREPENDO.

- como?

Sesshoumaru não sabia o que dizer a menina não acreditava no que acabara de dizer, ela vai até sesshoumaru e o abraça sem ser retribuída e diz.

- por isso tive medo, medo de que não fosse mais me acolher.

- SAIA. SAIA DESTE SALÃO AGORA! TENHO MUITO A PENSAR.

Disse ele lhe jogando no chão, a garota se levanta tonta, ao chegar à porta se apóia na parede e uma enorme dor lhe vem ao ventre, ela toca no local e a ultima coisa que vê é sua mão cheia de sangue e sesshoumaru a olhando sem acreditar.

- kagome!

A púbere desmaia e seu vestido agora manchado no local do ventre, ele a pega no colo e grita para um guarda.

- CHAME-ME O MELHOR MÉDICO DA REGIÃO!RAPIDO.

Ele vai até o quarto de kagome e a coloca na cama, a garota parecia dormir calmamente, mais o sangue que jorrava cada vez mais em seu vestido mostrava que não estava normal, o médico chega e pede para examinar a púbere, sesshoumaru sai do quarto ansioso para noticias, duas horas depois o médico sai do quarto e olha bem para o rei ali presente e ansioso, sesshoumaru diz.

- então toutossai, como ela está?

- bom, eu fiz o máximo possível, a menina como já deve ter percebido está grávida, e gravemente machucada, não sei o que aconteceu e não preciso saber para concluir que fora espancada.

O médico da uma pausa para limpar os óculos com a roupa e depois os recoloca e continua.

- eu diria que essa criança é muito teimosa, pois depois de tal agressividade ainda continua viva, o bebê vai sobreviver.

- e a kagome? E a minha kagome?

Sesshoumaru agora estava aos prantos, e toutossai diz.

- a mãe da criança também é teimosa demais, vai sobreviver, mais recomendo repouso absoluto e que brigas sejam descartadas, e também emoções fortes, o bebê pode ter sobrevivido agora mais pode não sobreviver de uma próxima.

- entendi senhor, mais já posso vê-la?

- vá, a garota já deve estar a acordar, peça para as empregadas lhe darem um banho e lhe trocarem à roupa suja de sangue, qualquer coisa chame-me.

- claro toutossai.

Sesshoumaru entra no quarto da púbere que acordava e ele diz.

- kagome, como está se sentindo?

- um pouco fraca.

Ela não o encarava, a esta altura deveria saber que ela estava grávida, suspeitava disso mais na hora que sesshoumaru a bateu teve certeza, e ele diz.

- por que não me contou?

- não tinha certeza.

- kagome essa criança é minha?

Kagome sabia a resposta, mais sesshoumaru a mandaria embora, estava odiando ter que mentir tanto, uma lágrima caiu de seu rosto e ela diz.

- não sei.

- como assim?

-foi perto sabe, sei que vai me mandar embora.

- não.

- como?

Ela o encara, ele tinha a face serena e diz.

- nunca a mandaria para longe de mim.

- mais.

- sabe, mesmo se a criança não for minha eu cuidarei dela, pois ela ainda será sua, ela será como um filho para mim.

A garota se levanta e abraça sesshoumaru derramando lágrimas, não podia subjugá-lo, por mais que o conhecesse sempre estava a impressionando, ela diz.

- obrigada sesshoumaru.


	9. guerra e a quase morte de kagome

_que tristeza, o último capt,_

_O PRÓXIMO SERÁ APENAS O EPILOGO OKAY?_

_MAS DE CAPTS ESTE É O ÚLTIMO._

_VOU CHORAR!_

**_PARA DANDA JABUR E MIKA CHAN!_**

* * *

Já era noite, já haviam se passado dias desde o descobrimento da gravidez de kagome, desde tal sesshoumaru ficava com cuidados redobrados para cima dela, mais neste dia, kagome iria sair, ela prometeu voltar para inuyasha e iria, ele merecia ao menos saber que ela estava esperando um filho seu, ela desceu e viu se tinha alguém, viu a carruagem pronta, sesshoumaru iria nela para a guerra, era agora ou nunca, ela entrou na carruagem se escondendo em um compartimento que esta possuía para guardar malas ou até mesmo se esconder em caso de ataque, era coberta, ninguém a descobriria, ela sentiu pisadas, e logo a carruagem começou a andar, já faziam algum tempo, não sabia se horas ou minutos estava naquele lugar quando viu o compartimento ser aberto e ela é puxada para fora pela gola do vestido, sesshoumaru há havia encontrado, ele diz.

- O QUE FAZ AQUI KAGOME?

A púbere não sabia o que dizer, e sesshoumaru diz.

- VEIO POR CAUSA DO INUYASHA?

-...

- VOCÊ O AMA?

A garota não havia pensado nisso direito, ela disse para ele que o amava, mais ainda estava confusa, principalmente depois dos cuidados de sesshoumaru, não sabia responder, e sesshoumaru diz.

- kagome teu silencio me mata, diga-me apenas um sim e acabe logo com minha vida que sem teu amor não a motivo para continuar a viver, diga-me um não e acaba com minha angustia e traga-me de volta a vida!

- "desculpe-me inuyasha e desculpe-me sesshoumaru, vou mentir" não.

Um alivio passou pela face de sesshoumaru que a colocou ao seu lado na carruagem e disse.

- kagome, quando chegarmos você voltará com a carruagem entendido?

- Hai sesshoumaru.

Logo chegaram, no local, os inu daí youkais do norte começaram a lutar, sesshoumaru saiu e kagome ficou dentro, ela então viu inuyasha e kikyou abraçados, uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, der repente viu kikyou tirar um punhal do vestido, ela sai correndo da carruagem e segura o pulso de kikyou fazendo-a soltar o punhal, ela pega o punhal e pula em cima de kikyou, e diz.

- EU ESPERAVA MAIS DE VOCÊ!

Ela enfia o punhal no local do coração de kikyou, que era só barro mais era lá, kagome se levanta e solta o punhal, matara sua irmã, ela começa a chorar e olha o punhal, ela vai pega-lo quando alguém segura sua mão, era inuyasha e ela o abraça, ele retribui e diz.

- por que voltou? Logo na guerra?

- inuyasha.

Eles se levantam abraçados e ela diz.

- eu precisava te ver, eu não te enganei, eu te.

- PREPARE-SE PARA MORRER MISERAVEL, COMO PODE TOCAR NA MINHA NOIVA?

Kagome e inuyasha se separam, sesshoumaru vai atacá-lo mais kagome fica na frente e ele para e ela diz.

- por favor, não sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru não entende e a puxa para si e diz.

- volte para a carruagem.

A garota faz que sim com a cabeça e começa a correr para lá quando sesshoumaru vê kikyou se levantar com o punhal e ele grita.

- KAGOME!

Ela se vira e vê a irmã indo a sua direção e da um grito quando ouve o barro quebrando, sesshoumaru a havia matado completamente, kagome abraça sesshoumaru e diz.

- fiquei com tanto medo.

- não se preocupe, eu vou te proteger, eu te amo kagome.

- eu.

Ela não consegue terminar, pois da um grito, havia a ponta da espada de inuyasha no corpo de sesshoumaru, ela o solta e ele cai no chão, morto, inuyasha puxa a espada e ela grita.

- SESSHOUMARUUUUUUUUU!

Lágrimas incessantes caiam em seu rosto, esta se abaixa abraçando o corpo do "noivo" morto, ela gritava e chorava, olha para inuyasha e diz.

- por quê?

- ele matou meu pai kagome, é a lei da vida, tudo morre.

- isso não é motivo, sesshoumaru, aceitaste-me depois de tudo e ainda aceitaste o que estás em meu ventre, sesshoumaru, SESSHOUMARUUUUUUUUUU!

- vamos nee-san rápido.

Disse um dos guardas, mais a garota foi puxada pelo braço por inuyasha que disse.

- ela fica comigo.

Os guardas fogem e kagome chorava e inuyasha a pega no colo e a leva para o castelo, uma chuva se forma molhando os dois, a garota abraça inuyasha, sentiu falta do calor que ele exalava, sentiu falta dele, mais não queria a morte de sesshoumaru, eles entram no castelo e ele a leva para o quarto dele, a deita lá e sai, vai para o escritório, tira um quadro e vê um cofre, coloca a senha e pega um frasco com um pó, e se lembra do que lhe disseram.

- o que é isso toutossai?

- é um veneno poderoso, capaz de matar qualquer humano ou youkai.

- posso ficar?

- claro, mais não use em pessoas inocentes inuyasha.

- valeu toutossai.

- mais caso precise, se a pessoa não estiver grávida ou no começo de gravidez uma gota de seu sangue poderá curá-lo enquanto se estiver já com barriga são necessárias duas gotas.

- para quê preciso saber disso?

- nada, apenas saiba.

Pegou um copo com água e despejou o conteúdo dentro e disse.

- é a lei da vida kagome, tudo morre.

Leva o copo até a moça em seu quarto e diz.

- tome tudo, vai melhorar.

- obrigada inuyasha.

Ele sai do quarto e a menina toma tudo, ele ouve um grito e algo mais.

- MEU BEBÊ!

-"bebê! Ela ta grávida?".

Ele vai correndo até ela pegando uma faca e cortando o pulso sem pensar leva até a boca dela e derrama uma gota de sangue, aos poucos à garota vai voltando ao normal, e dorme, ele se senta e coloca a cabeça dela em seu colo, vê um bolso em seu vestido, o frasco onde estava o sonífero estava vazio, ela devia ter usado em sesshoumaru, ele se lembra do que ela disse, ela disse que o amava, ele se lembrava de varias cenas dos dois juntos enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros da menina, eles conversando, brigando, se beijando, ele era um monstro por tentar mata-la, ele acaba por adormecer junto a púbere, acorda depois de um tempo e a garota em seguida e ela diz.

- tentou me matar?

- sim.

- eu merecia morrer, mais não a criança.

- sou um monstro.

Ela se senta e começa a acariciar os cabelos prateados do hanyou e diz.

- não é culpa sua, você não sabia.

- kagome essa criança é minha?

- é.

- por que não me disse?

- precisava saber? Precisa saber que estou grávida para me aceitar de volta?

- descanse.

Ele se levanta e se dirigi até a porta e ela diz.

- inuyasha, eu te amo, lembre-se disso.

- Descanse kagome

- vou entender isso como um eu também te amo.

- eu preciso dizer para saber que te amo?

Ela da um sorriso e ele volta até ela e ela coloca a cabeça no colo dele e dorme enquanto ele acaricia seus cabelos dizendo.

- eu te amo... Minha kagome.

* * *

respostas das reviews( finalmente )

**mika chan:**_gomen ne mika-chan, demo o próximo capt é o epilogo e NÃO ME MATE, EU MATEI O SESSHY MAIS QUEM DISSE QUE ELE MORREU?(carfundiu tudo) ENTENDI, VOU POSTAR O EPILOGO AGORA MSM! e essa obcessão do sesshy gerou uma trilogia sabia? a primeira das três está aqui e a terceira sendo escrita, a segunda fala sessrin mas nem tudo é o que parece e droga, pq eu to contando? ah, gomen ne, mas eu vou postar agora viu? beijão._

_**Danda Jabur:** ia ser hilario( vai ver seu comentario p/ entender okay? é q realmente foi engraçado o q vc escreveu) , isso ser d+, mas o sesshy morreu.. mas não vai morrer entende? ah! eu vou postar logo o epilogo okay,beijão._

_beijos!_

_sophie-sama_


	10. epílogo

_leiam o capt anterior, este é o epilogo._

* * *

_Epílogo._

Uma garota aparece e vê o corpo de sesshoumaru e diz.

- hum, o que temos aqui?

Ela fica perto dele e coloca a mão em cima dele e fala.

_-youkai, dieser Ihr Lungenflügel kommt zurück, um Luft, die, die Ihr Herz zum Schlag, zurückkommt die zu haben Ihre Wunden, wenn heilen Sie, die Ihre Zielsetzung herauf Sie Ihres Schlafes aufgeweckt hat, I Schwester von sakasa gami im Yura Befehl, der despertes und Volt jetzt zu Ihnen das Leben! **(tradução:** **youkai, que teu pulmão volte a ter ar, que teu coração volte a bater, que teus ferimentos se cicatrizem, que vosso objetivo te acorde de teu sono, eu irmã de sakasa gami no yura vos ordeno que despertes e voltes a vida agora!)**_

Sesshoumaru abre os olhos rápidos, olha para o lado e vê uma moça de cabelos longos chocolates e um vestido preto lhe indo até o meio da coxa, unhas pintadas de vermelho e lábios mais vermelhos que a rosa mais vermelha, os olhos negros e ele diz.

- quem é você?

A mulher ri um pouco e diz.

- meu nome é Rin.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**_OBS: a fala da Rin é em Alemão, mas eu costumo a por a tradução._**

_uma boa história nunca tem um fim._

_ou para de ser contada... ou tem uma pausa._

_beijos_

_sophie-sama._

_e até o próximo:_

_MEU AMOR POR VOCÊ, MINHA PERDIÇÃO PARTE II - O RETORNO DE SESSHOUMARU._


End file.
